Stay
by RedLemons
Summary: Una joven de nuestros tiempos, fanática de los libros de Narnia, aparecerá allí sin recordar nada y vivirá las aventuras más emocionantes de su vida. Pero... ¿Qué pasará cuando el amor se aparezca en su camino?
1. Michelle entra a Narnia

Todo comienza un día de otoño. Una joven común y corriente llamada _Michelle_, que vivía en una ciudad que... No es necesario nombrar exactamente, se dirigía junto a su familia al campo de sus primos lejanos para pasar el día allí.

Aquel lugar realmente le encantaba. Todos habían tenido una semana muy complicada y realizar finalmente aquella visita resultaba una idea de lo más genial para ellos.

Ella era una adolescente común, de nuestros tiempos y claro, tenía un reproductor de Mp3, y viajaba en automóvil. Ella, además, amaba leer libros largos de historias de fantasía, aquellos que la mayoría de los adolescentes encontraba horrendamente aburridos. Para ser precisos, en ese momento llevaba con ella uno de los siete libros de "Las Crónicas de Narnia", aquellas historias realmente le fascinaban.

Como dato extra, me gustaría mencionar su aspecto físico.. Pues ella no era muy alta, pero tampoco era baja, era de estatura normal. Era delgada, y de piel blanca. Su cabello era de un color café claro y era ondulado, más bien, liso arriba, pero se ondulaba al final, y sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro. En su rostro tenía dibujadas algunas pecas también.

Ahora bien, eran aproximadamente las 10:16 am cuando ella y su familia se dirigían al campo, en el automóvil.

Michelle llevaba puestos sus auriculares, por lo que no prestaba atención a la conversación entre sus parientes y, muy sumida en sus pensamientos y fantasías, sólo se quedaba quieta mirando el cielo.

Muy atenta observaba las divertidas formas que las nubes formaban en el cielo, cuando de pronto, una de ellas le pareció ser idéntica a la cara de un enano.. Eso fue algo muy extraño, porque sus rasgos estaban bien definidos, y aquél simpático enano pareció guiñar el ojo, aún más extraño.

No lo reconoció por haber visto un enano real alguna vez, sino que lo vio en los dibujos de sus libros de "Las Crónicas de Narnia". Cabe decir que era un enano narniano.

El viaje continuó y las nubes se desplazaban muy rápido, por lo que vio esfumarse aquel extraño rostro en el cielo.

Al llegar a la casa, completamente rodeada por parques, con pinos, fuentes, y más allá el establo y demás, lo primero que hicieron fue reunirse con sus parientes lejanos. Luego de un saludo con apretones y ya instalados cómodamente, Michelle tomó su guitarra, su cuaderno, un viejo almohadón y..Acomodándose debajo de uno de los pinos más altos, se sentó y comenzó a tocar algunas melodías para ella misma.

La paz y quietud que habían en ese lugar eran inexplicables. La luz del sol traspasaba entre las ramas de aquellos árboles y llegaban perfectamente a ella. Uno de los perros "guardianes" del lugar se acomodó a su lado para escucharla.

El sonido de los pájaros, el viento, el crujido que producía la cola del perro al golpearse en el suelo y su suave melodía era todo lo que se escuchaba. Era perfecto.

Luego de un buen rato de práctica, tomó su guitarra y decidió entrar a la casa. Ya conocía aquel lugar, desde luego, pero hacía ya bastante que no lo visitaba.

En el comedor no había muchas cosas, sólo fotografías y dos cuadros, uno que le llamó poderosamente la atención. Era un cuadro de un barco en el mar. Eso le recordaba mucho a lo sucedido con Edmund, Lucy y su primo en el quinto libro de "Las Crónicas de Narnia". Se quedó contemplándolo un momento, sonriendo. Luego de esto, fue directo a una de las habitaciones en donde su madre había dejado sus cosas.

No vale la pena relatar lo demás porque todo lo que hizo fue practicar puntería con una botella, con dos armas que tenían sus primitos de apenas nueve años, explorar el lugar, cabalgar un poco, y finalmente almorzar, ¡Y qué almuerzo!

Comieron en el gran parque y fue una comida de lo más exquisita. Cuando ya todos estuvieron satisfechos, decidieron tomar una siesta.

Michelle no sentía tanto sueño como decían sentir los demás, por lo que sacó su libro, se sentó en una gran roca y se dedicó a leer. Sólo le quedaban por terminar los últimos capítulos, por lo que no tardó mucho, y cuando hubo terminado, luego de un rato, pensó que el final había sido un poco decepcionante.

Lo extraño fue que comenzó a sentir que sus párpados no aguantaban y caían, un sueño terrible se apoderó de ella y no le quedó opción más que recostarse en el asiento trasero del automóvil, pues todas las camas estaban ocupadas.

Al instante en que recostó la cabeza, su mente se puso en blanco y no tardó en quedarse profundamente dormida, pero algo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Es difícil de explicar, pero se resume en que primero, sintió que el auto se puso en marcha, luego sintió frío; todo esto provocó que abriera los ojos repentinamente, pero vió que todo estaba igual que antes. Volvió a cerrar los ojos entonces y sintió más frío, pero al entreabrir sus ojos vio en vez del tapizado del automóvil, madera. Abrió nuevamente los ojos completamente pero continuaba en el auto..

Al cerrarlos, hubo un movimiento, no sabía por qué, pero algo se movió y ella cayó al suelo. Así es, al suelo.

- ¡Auu! ¿¡Qué está sucediendo! -Fue lo primero que dijo, al levantarse dificultosamente del suelo, que por cierto estaba cubierto de hierba.

Obviamente nadie respondió a eso, puesto que estaba sola (o eso pensaba), y al mirar a su alrededor parecía estar en un bosque, y también notó que había caído de una rama muy alta. La siguiente pregunta era en dónde estaba, y otra más era qué la había hecho caer.

- ¡Shh! ¡Va a escucharnos! -Dijo una vocecita, que al parecer estaba entremedio de los arbustos cercanos al árbol.

- ¿Q-Quién anda ahí? -Preguntó Michelle muy desconcertada, la situación realmente la estaba asustando.

- ¡Espera! ¿Acaso no es pariente de los antiguos Reyes y Reinas de Narnia? -Continuó la vocecita. -¿Cómo es tu nombre? -Preguntó la criaturita, saliendo de su escondite. Se trataba de una ardilla parlanchina.

- M-Michelle. ¿Acaso has dicho Narnia? ¿Estoy en Narnia? -Preguntó ella muy confundida.

- ¡Claro! ¿Qué pensabas? -Le respondió aquella encantadora criaturita. -¿Has oído eso, Travis? -Dijo, volteándose a ver nuevamente al lugar de donde había salido. -¡No sabe en dónde está! -Dijo, para luego soltar una carcajada.

- ¡Qué criatura tan graciosa! -Dijo la otra ardilla, saliendo de su escondite.

- ¿Yo? ¿Graciosa? ¡Más bien ustedes son los graciosos! -Dijo ella riendo.

- Te crees muy lista, ¿Verdad? -Respondió "Travis", poniéndose serio.

- Huh... No quise ofenderte. -Se disculpó Michelle.

- ¡Bueno! ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! -Respondió la primera ardillita. -¿De dónde has venido? Nunca jamás había visto a alguien vestir así, si es que eso es ropa. -Agregó la ardilla, refiriéndose a sus jeans y su blusa.

- Vengo de... otro mundo, por lo que sé. -Se limitó a decir, pues las ardillas no entenderían de todas formas si les dijera el lugar exacto.

- Ya veo. -Dijo Travis. -Yo soy Travis y ella es Melina. -Se presentó.

- Así es... -Siguió "Melina". Pero... Sigo sin entender cómo has llegado aquí. Oye, Travis. ¿Crees que debamos llevarla con Caspian y los demás Reyes? -Preguntó.

- Yo creo que sí. Al parecer son de la misma especie, ¡Es humana! -Dijo Travis, al tiempo en que hizo un suave movimiento con su cola.

- Muy bien... Síguenos y te llevaremos con ellos, ¡A lo mejor saben algo! -Dijo Melina.

- Huh. Está bien... -Dijo Michelle sin mostrar la menor oposición. En ese momento, se habría estado preguntando cómo sería Caspian, y cómo serían los demás, y si eran como en el libro, pero por la misma magia de Narnia, olvidó que había leído aquellas historias. Ella sabía de ellos, pero no recordaba de dónde.

Lo siguiente fue que Michelle y las dos ardillas se dirigieron a Cair Paravel, para hablar con los Reyes de Narnia. Algo muy extraño seguramente es que... Los Reyes estaban ahí, cuando en realidad volvieron al mundo real luego de la batalla en Beruna.

Michelle no llevaba nada consigo, ni sus auriculares ni nada, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba.

- ¡Por aquí! -Dijo Travis a Michelle, guiándola, puesto que ella se detenía a ver a las aves, o a ver el lugar, aunque aún no había visto lo más impresionante, que eran los faunos, centauros o enanos.

Caminaron hacia el Norte unos 30 minutos y finalmente llegaron. Aquel castillo era lo más maravilloso que había visto en toda su vida, sin lugar a dudas. Era gigante y por supuesto, muy hermoso.

- Llegamos... -Dijo a continuación Travis.

- ¡Wow! ¡Esto es muy hermoso! ¡Es Fascinante! -Dijo Michelle ante las puertas de Cair Paravel.

- Lo es, lo es. -Asintieron ambas ardillas.

- ¿Qué sucede ahí? -Preguntó una voz masculina, terriblemente grave tras la puerta principal, y, por el sonido de sus pisadas se trataba de un ser enorme.

- Señoría, venimos a ver a los Reyes y Reinas. Hemos encontrado en el bosque a otra humana. -Informó Melina.

La gran puerta se abrió y tras ella la figura de un Minotauro apareció. Michelle reaccionó como todos lo haríamos si estuviéramos perdidos en otro mundo y estuviéramos frente a una bestia de tal tamaño.

Primero, se asustó, de tal forma que se estremeció completamente y soltó un grito no muy fuerte. Luego, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar fijamente a aquella criatura.

- Tranquila, Señorita. -La tranquilizaba la bestia. -Pasen por aquí. -Indicó.

Michelle se disculpó con la bestia y pensó que sólo necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse a aquello.

Al entrar al castillo encontró principalmente un gran jardín y detrás de él se alzaba el resto del edificio. Era un jardín muy prolijo y a los costados había infinidad de flores multicolores. En el centro una gran fuente con la figura de una sirena y alrededor de la fuente más flores.

- Por aquí. -Indicó el minotauro, haciéndolos entrar por una de las tantas puertas. Al entrar, se encontraban en una sala, al parecer la "sala principal", en donde se encontraba una gran escalera (De verdad, una _gran gran_ escalera) que comunicaba con los otros pisos, y otra gran cantidad de puertas que iban a otras habitaciones.

- ¡Reina Lucy! -Dijo Travis, al ver que una niña de un par de años menos que Michelle cruzaba la habitación en dirección a ellos. A continuación todos hicieron una reverencia.

- ¡Travis! -Dijo la niña, para darle luego un abrazo a la ardilla.

- Reina Lucy, Travis y Melina han venido a traer a esta muchacha, al parecer también humana. -Informó el minotauro.

- Apareció en una de las ramas de nuestro árbol. -Comentó Travis.

- Qué extraño. Nunca supe de otros humanos aparecidos en Narnia. ¡Y qué ropa tan extraña! -Dijo la niña, sin la menor intención de ofenderla. -Oh, lo siento. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Michelle, que había estado muy callada observando, respondió: Me llamo Michelle.

- ¿Mi... Mi... -Al parecer Lucy no podía pronunciar correctamente su nombre, lo que era irónico sabiendo la cantidad de nombres extraños que las demás criaturas tenían.

- Michelle... -La joven se lo repitió una vez más.

- Michelle. Es raro. -Dijo Lucy. -Y... ¿De dónde vienes exactamente? -Preguntó Lucy.

- Soy de... -Comenzó la frase pero fue interrumpida.

- ¡Lu! -Un joven se acercó a ellas, muy apuesto cabe decir.

- ¡Edmund! ¡Mira! ¡Otra humana, viene de nuestro mundo! -Informó la pequeña muy entusiasmada.

Edmund miró sorprendido a la joven, lo que hizo de esto el momento más incómodo de todos.

- ¿Cómo puede ser posible? -Se preguntaba Edmund, seriamente sin salir de su asombro.

- Es extraño, ¿Verdad? ¡Además mira su atuendo! Es muy diferente a lo que solíamos usar. -Explicó la niña, aumentando el grado de vergüenza que Michelle ya sentía.

- Huh, bueno. Para mí no es nada extraño, claro. El punto es que aquí estoy y no sé por qué ni cómo. -Intentó justificarse Michelle, haciendo notar que no se sentía muy cómoda con que todos la miraran.

- No te preocupes. -Dijo Edmund nuevamente. -Puedes quedarte con nosotros. -Soltó por fin una sonrisa amigable.

- Muchas Gracias... Rey Edmund. -Usar aquellas palabras le resultaban de lo más extraño.

- Ven conmigo, vamos a cambiarte esa ropa, ¿Quieres? -Dijo Lucy amigablemente.

- Está bien. -Sonrió Michelle. Realmente se sentía ridícula de jeans. -Muchas gracias, Melina y Travis por haberme traído. -Se despidió de las ardillas.

Luego de que las ardillas se hayan retirado, Michelle miró a Edmund, lo que fue extraño, y éste, sin estar muy seguro de qué hacer, soltó una pequeña sonrisa, que fue correspondida por Michelle también.

- ¿Ya nos vamos? -Preguntó Lucy inocentemente al notar aquellas miradas.

Lucy condujo a Michelle por el castillo, era realmente una belleza. En el camino, charlaron bastante, y rápidamente se amigaron.

- No sé por qué, ni sé de dónde lo sé, pero ¿Ustedes no eran cuatro reyes? -Preguntó confundida.

- Así es. -Dijo Lucy en un tono más apagado. -Peter, Susan, Edmund y Lucy. -Continuó.

- ¿Están todos aquí? -Preguntó Michelle.

- No... Peter y Susan no pueden entrar a Narnia de nuevo, pues ya son mayores. Edmund y yo podemos, no sé hasta cuando, pero aquí estamos. -Respondió Lucy, al tiempo en que se detuvo frente a una de las tantas puertas.

- ¿Sólo... Edmund y tú reinan aquí? -Michelle trataba de entender. Extraños recuerdos la confundían, pero no sabía de dónde provenían ellos.

- No, también está Caspian. -Informó Lucy. -En estos momentos él se encuentra de cacería. -Comentó, mientras entraban a la habitación.

- Ya veo. Esta habitación es realmente hermosa. -Dijo Michelle con cierto entusiasmo, acercándose a la gran ventana que allí se encontraba.

- Así es. -Sonrió Lucy. -Este será tu cuarto, y por aquí.. -Continuó, mientras revisaba el armario. -¡Aquí tengo uno! -Dijo, mostrándole un vestido de color azul.

- ¡Wow! ¡Es muy bonito! -Dijo Michelle acercándose a él para tocarlo.

- Sí. Tenemos muchos vestidos. -Dijo la Reina, añadiendo una risita. -¡Ahora ya puedes cambiarte! En cuanto estés lista, puedes bajar, ¡Voy a mostrarte nuestro castillo completo! -Dijo muy ansiosa.

- Está bien, muchas gracias Reina Lucy. -Saludó Michelle antes de cerrar la puerta.

Una vez que estuvo sola en el cuarto, volvió a pasear la mirada por el lugar. Era increíble. Todo era "de época", o por lo menos eso era lo primero que se le ocurría, pero al mismo tiempo era elegante y hermoso.

Sus sábanas (De seda), su frasada y las mantas eran de color rojo, con detalles bordados en dorado. Las paredes también eran rojizas, y había hermosos candelabros, también dorados. Las cortinas eran transparentes, y el espaldar de su cama, algunas partes de la pared y de los candelabros estaban adornados con perlas.

El ropero era gigante, tenía un enorme espejo dentro de él, y flores talladas.

Decidió también echar un vistazo al baño, y su asombro fue igual o mayor, especialmente con la bañera, que era enorme y de mármol. Había un gran florero y un pequeño mueble de baño de color blanco.

- ¿Acaso podría ser más hermoso todo esto? -Dijo Michelle para sí, y recordó que Lucy la esperaba.

Mientras que en el piso de abajo, Edmund charlaba con Roop, uno de los faunos.

- Así que otra humana ha llegado a Narnia. -Dijo la criatura.

- Exacto. Es muy extraño, y al parecer, viene de un lugar muy diferente al nuestro, o de otro tiempo... -Comentó Edmund, observando el jardín desde la ventana. -¡Pero es humana y de eso no hay dudas! -Bromeó.

- Bueno, por algo habrá venido, ¿No cree, Señor? -Dijo el fauno mientras acomodaba algunos libros en la gran biblioteca.

- Sí, puede ser. -Dijo Edmund, y esto dio lugar a un silencio, que fue interrumpido luego por Lucy.

- Aquí se encuentran los libros, y demás -Lucy abrió la puerta de la habitación para mostrarle a Michelle el lugar, sin notar que Edmund estaba dentro. -¡Oh! ¡Lo siento, Ed! Pensé que ya te habías ido.

- No, aquí estoy, Lu. Pero no te preocupes, no interrumpiste nada. -Contestó él, para luego callar, pues Michelle, que a todo esto había estado detrás de la puerta de la habitación entró repentinamente por detrás de Lucy.

Al ver al fauno, no pudo evitar dar un saltito, pero logró controlarlo, hubo otro silencio corto en el que Edmund y Michelle volvieron a cruzar una mirada.

- ¡Así que usted es la señorita de la que me han estado hablando! -Habló por fin el fauno. -¡Es muy encantadora, por lo que veo! -Halagó amablemente.

- Oh, muchas gracias. -Contestó Michelle sonrojada.

- Y con ese vestido se ve tan... diferente. -Añadió Edmund, con una sonrisa.

- Sí, creo que el azul le queda muy bonito. -Comentó Lucy.

- ¡Ooh! Gracias, Lu... ¡Vaya, si ya te he tomado cariño! -Dijo ella riendo.

- Bueno, será mejor que me retire. -Dijo Edmund, y luego salió del cuarto.

- Sí, y mejor que sigamos nuestro recorrido. -Dijo Lucy dirigiéndose también fuera del cuarto.

Ambas siguieron recorriendo el Castillo, cuando en uno de los pasillos...

- No entiendo qué pasa con mi hermano. -Lucy comentó divertida.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Lu? -Quiso saber Michelle.

- Se ha comportado mucho más maduro... Supongo que esto de que Peter, mi hermano mayor, no se encuentre aquí hace que se sienta más responsable, pero se ha comportado como un adulto durante todo el día de hoy. -Dijo Lucy.

- Es bueno que sea responsable, ¿No? -Comentó Michelle.

- Sí... No digo que no lo sea, pero Ed no es así, es mucho más distraído. Siempre que lo ves está en su mundo, o es muy callado, pero igualmente muy observador. -Comentó, sin darse cuenta realmente de toda la información que estaba dando de su hermano.

- Ya veo... -Sonrió Michelle, pues Edmund le había parecido un chico de lo más lindo, y le divertía la forma en la que Lucy hablaba de él.

- Además es muy tímido si hay chicas que no conoce bien. -Bromeó Lu.

Esta charla continuó, aunque rápidamente pasaron a debatir otros temas.

La noche llegó por fin, y le ofrecieron una deliciosa cena.

Edmund, Lucy, y Michelle cenaron juntos en una de las salas más bonitas del palacio. Durante toda la cena, Edmund tuvo sus ojos pegados a su plato, o de a ratos paseaba la mirada por la habitación, prestando atención a lo que Lucy contaba, pues era la única que hablaba.

Michelle la escuchaba atenta y por la actitud de Edmund pues... o era muy tímido o no le agradaba del todo y esto la hacía sentir incómoda.

- Y... ¿En dónde está Caspian? -Quiso saber la invitada.

- Aún no vuelve de su cacería. Una vez a la semana sale a cazar, y vuelve muy tarde. -Explicó Lucy.

- Pero el vive aquí, ¿Cierto? -Preguntó nuevamente.

- Así es. Cair Paravel eran sólo ruinas cuando volvimos con nuestros hermanos, luego de eso fue reconstruido. Volvimos a nuestro mundo y Caspian fue rey todo este tiempo, ahora hemos vuelto y sigue en pie, por lo que decidimos vivir aquí. -Explicó Edmund, rompiendo su silencio.

- Ya veo. -Fue lo último que dijo Michelle.

Luego de eso todos se despidieron para ir a dormir. Lucy se adelantó y fue directo a su cuarto, dejando sola a Michelle en el pasillo, camino a su habitación.

Antes de entrar al cuarto, con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta, Michelle se detuvo y se quedó quieta ahí un momento.

- Y bien... ¿Te gusta el castillo? -La voz de Edmund se acercó por detrás.

- Oh. Sí, me encanta. -Michelle se dio vuelta para mirarlo. -Y por cierto, muchas gracias por dejarme quedar, gracias por todo, Rey Edmund. -Dijo con una sonrisa, muy agradecida.

- No es problema, está bien. Y por favor, dime sólo Edmund. -Contestó él con una sonrisa, algo nervioso aún.

- Bien, Edmund... ¡Buenas Noches! -Saludó, y una vez que él la saludó también, Michelle entró a su cuarto y se recostó.

Edmund, por otro lado, se quedó parado frente a su puerta unos segundos, sonriente y algo pensativo. Luego de esto se dirigió también a su habitación.


	2. Pensamientos: Edmund

_Comienzo a acostumbrarme a ella... y eso que sólo va un día. Es demasiado extraño que haya llegado aquí y aún no encuentro explicación... Eso lo mostrará el tiempo.  
_

_Debo admitirlo, me emociona pensar que haya otra humana. Hmm. Sí, otra humana... Mejor dicho otro humano en general... Huh..._

_Esto de tener el mando con Caspian se me hace de lo más cómodo, si estuviera solo me costaría más, pero así tengo más tiempo libre... O eso pensaba..._

_Al parecer esos malditos Zaedenses... ¡Qué nombre más ridículo para un país! "Zaeda"... De todas formas, parece que nuevamente intentan atacarnos, ¡Como si no fuera suficiente la tunda que les dimos la última vez!_

_Por ahora no hay señales, pero presiento que otra guerra se aproxima y estoy preparando más tropas._

_No sé qué me sucede, últimamente ni siquiera salgo a dar paseos, ni visito ya a mis amigos, sólo me la paso leyendo u ocupándome de Narnia... Debería comportarme como lo que soy, un joven._

_Ella... me resulta particularmente bonita. Creo que nunca he estado enamorado, y nunca me ha pasado, pero tengo miedo de comenzar a pensar en algo así. El amor me asusta, y siento que si la tengo cerca puede afectarme..._

_Odio eso de la atracción física. Odio eso del amor... ¡Aunque ni siquiera la conozco! ¿Cómo puedo estar pensando eso? ¡Aghh! _

_Edmund, eres un idiota.  
_


	3. Pensamientos: Michelle

_¡Narnia es genial! Aún no la he recorrido ni en la mínima parte pero me encanta. Es realmente fantástico, aunque tengo aún muchas dudas._

_No sé por qué, pero sabía de estos Reyes y de Narnia en sí. Pero no sé cómo lo aprendí. Sé que no soy de aquí y recuerdo algunas cosas de mi mundo, como mi familia, y recuerdo que estaba durmiendo en el auto cuando desaparecí de allá._

_No recuerdo nada más... Es decir, recuerdo cómo era mi mundo, pero nada de grandes detalles..._

_¡Lucy es muy amable! Es pequeña pero es muy madura... ¡Es encantadora! Creo que seremos grandes amigas.  
_

_Edmund es muy serio a veces, y algo intimidante, pero se nota que es un buen chico._

_Aún no puedo conocer a ese tal Caspian... Por lo que me contaron es bueno, habrá que ver._

_Comienzo a acostumbrarme a esto de no saltar cada que veo alguna criatura como los faunos, comienzo a pensar que son lindos._

_Me siento igual a una princesita, esas de los cuentos de mi mundo (Que tampoco sé cómo los recuerdo). Cair Paravel es gigante y lujoso, uso vestidos... hay muchas cosas de oro, perlas, diamantes, es un sueño. El lugar es... mágico. El aire es fresco, ¡sientes tantas ganas de vivir! Llega a ser inexplicable.  
_

_¡Estoy muy ansiosa porque comience otro día aquí! Presiento que algo bueno pasará._


	4. Edmund, eres un inmaduro

Esa misma noche, algo más sucedió. Luego de que Edmund se fue a su habitación, Michelle ya recostada se quedó dormida.

A medianoche, un sonido la despertó, algo parecido a un portazo. Asustada, se levantó a ver, pues en Narnia todo podía pasar, y la curiosidad la mataba.

Al salir de su cuarto, caminó por el pasillo y asomó su cabeza por la gran escalera. Hasta ahora no había señales de que algo malo estuviera pasando... Pero eso no tardó en cambiar.

Una sombra estaba recorriendo la sala principal y con gran rapidez se dirigía a la escalera. La joven retrocedió unos pasos, su corazón latía más rápidamente. "_¿Qué hago ahora?_" Fue lo primero que se planteó.

Al parecer, su respiración la había delatado y el otro _ser_ sintió su presencia.

- ¿¡Quién anda ahí! -Gritó una voz masculina, y un sonido metálico le siguió a ello. El chico, si es que era humano, había desenvainado la espada.

- ¡Soy Michelle! ¡Vivo aquí! -Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- ¿Michelle? -Preguntó la voz.

- ¡Caspian! -Edmund se acercó corriendo desde el pasillo. -¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Tú eres Caspian? -Preguntó Michelle. -¡Lo lamento! Nunca quise espiarte, ni tampoco asustarte.

- Huh. ¿Me podrían explicar lo que sucede aquí? -Dijo el pelinegro muy confundido.

Lo siguiente fue que Caspian, Ed y Michelle, junto con Lucy, tuvieron una charla en la sala para aclarar la situación.

- ¡Mis más sinceras disculpas, Señorita! -Se disculpó Caspian finalmente.

- No es nada. ¡_Discúlpeme_ a mí! -Dijo Michelle.

Luego de esto todos volvieron a sus camas. Lo extraño era que Michelle y Caspian se trataban de _usted_, mientras que con Lucy y Edmund no. Tal vez porque Caspian era de mayor edad, o era más caballero, o quién sabe.

Al día siguiente, todo pareció ser mejor.

Michelle se podía adaptar sin problemas a los nuevos cambios, y más si se trataba de un cambio tan maravilloso, así que no tuvo problemas en adaptarse a la _época_ ni al lugar.

Un delicioso desayuno le esperaba aquella mañana. Un nuevo vestido rojo, un relajante baño y vaya a saber qué otras maravillas.

Al parecer Lucy tenía asuntos pendientes con los castores, Caspian estaba planeando y preparando algunas cosas por si la guerra comenzaba, y Edmund estaba perdido en su propio mundo, por lo que Michelle se las arreglaba sola para pasar el rato.

Como amaba la literatura, tomó uno de los tantos libros de la biblioteca y se acomodó tranquila bajo un árbol del jardín.

Los minutos pasaron, y el libro se tornaba aburrido, pero alguien llegó al rescate.

- Así que leyendo libros de fantasía. -Dijo aquella voz masculina que ya conocía.

Con una sonrisa, Michelle levantó la mirada, para que sus ojos chocaran con aquellos ojos marrones, que se mostraban muy serenos.

- Así es. Aunque en Narnia es difícil la palabra _Fantasía_, ¡Todo parece posible! -Comentó ella.

- Lo es, realmente. ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo y conocer el lugar? -Preguntó cordialmente Caspian. Habían dejado de tratarse de _usted_ y ninguno sabía por qué.

- Me encantaría. -Sonrió ella.

El joven Rey la ayudó a ponerse de pie, la llevó al establo. Ambos tomaron sus caballos.

Con cuidado, la ayudó a subirse al animal y una vez listos, salieron de Cair Paravel para recorrer el bosque y algunos lugares específicos.

Michelle no sabía por qué, pero físicamente, además de la personalidad, Caspian era como ella pensaba que era, pero no sabía de dónde había sacado esa imagen de él.

Alto, con un buen físico, una sonrisa perfecta, simpáticos ojos negros, y el cabello más o menos largo. Lo que también llamó su atención fue que Caspian tenía un acento diferente a los demás; era raro pero encantador.

Hablaron sobre los más diversos temas, ella le contó un poco cómo era su mundo, luego hablaron de Narnia y todas sus maravillas. Además él le contó sobre la posible guerra y demás. Se hicieron amigos muy rápido.

Para el almuerzo les esperaba otro manjar, y cuando todos estuvieron sentados en sus respectivos lugares de la mesa, comenzó la charla.

- ¿Qué han hecho esta mañana? No los he visto por aquí. -Preguntó la pequeña Lucy.

- Hemos salido a cabalgar, Caspian me mostró el lugar, ¡Es bellísimo! -Comentó Michelle.

- Así es. -Asintió Caspian con una sonrisa.

- Así que, ¿Ya se han conocido mejor? ¿No más sustos? -Bromeó Lucy.

- No. -Dijeron ambos, mirándose. Edmund los miraba seriamente sin decir nada.

- ¿Sucede algo, Ed? -Preguntó nuevamente Lucy.

- No, estaba pensando. -Contestó él.

Todos lo notaron, estaba molesto por algo, quién sabe. Se retiraron de la mesa, y Lucy y Michelle se dedicaron a pasear por los jardines, disfrutando del aire fresco y charlando.

- ¿Le sucede algo a Edmund? -Preguntó Michelle.

- De verdad no lo sé. Siempre es un poco misterioso pero está algo serio últimamente, más con Caspian. Supongo que es temporal. -Comentó Lucy.

- Ya veo... -Respondió Michelle bajando la mirada.

Nada nuevo o interesante pasó en los siguientes 4 días, hasta que Lucy, siempre muy atenta, comenzó a imaginar qué podía sucederle al "carácter de su hermano"; La respuesta a por qué estaba tan alterado.

Una mañana, Edmund se encontraba leyendo en una de las salas más importantes en el castillo, algo así como "su despacho", al parecer bastante enojado, ese día no había hablado con nadie. Michelle, desconociendo de su presencia allí, abrió la puerta y entró rápidamente, al parecer buscando un libro. Al notar a Edmund de espaldas a la puerta, se disculpó.

- Edmund... ¡Disculpa que entre así como así! Pensé que no había nadie. -Dijo amablemente, algo nerviosa. Él la intimidaba.

Se produjo un corto silencio, hasta que ella volvió a hablarle para comprobar que de verdad estaba escuchándola.

- ¿Edmund?

- Ya te oí. No importa, como sea, si eres tan amable, intento leer, ¿No ves? -Sonó exactamente igual a aquel niñito inmaduro y orgulloso que había sido en un pasado.

Michelle, que desde hacía días percibía el rechazo por parte de Ed, salió de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos.

Caspian, que la vio casi correr a su habitación, fue directamente a ver a Edmund.

- ¿Qué le sucedió a Michelle? -Preguntó entrando en la habitación.

- ¿Por qué? -Preguntó Ed, con la vista en su libro, aunque sonaba desinteresado.

- La ví corriendo a su habitación, creo que lloraba. -Contestó Caspian preocupado.

- Ve a ver qué le pasa, de seguro a tí te va a abrir la puerta. -Esto último fue dicho en un tono de burla.

- Dime, ¿¡Qué demonios te ocurre! -Preguntó, al tiempo en que Lucy entraba al cuarto.

- ¿¡A mí! ¿¡Qué te importa lo que me sucede a mí! -Dijo Edmund poniéndose de pie, después de haber tirado al suelo su libro.

- ¡Has estado comportándote como un chiquillo inmaduro! ¡No sé qué demonios te pase, pero detente! ¡No tenemos por qué soportar tu mal humor! ¡Así que compórtate o te las verás conmigo! -Gritó Caspian, muy enfadado.

- ¡Has lo que quieras, maldita sea! -Gritó Edmund.

Ambos estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro en su rostro. Era igual a una pelea que Edmund y Peter habían tenido cuando aún vivían en Londres.

- ¡Ya paren los dos! -Gritó Lucy. -¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Así se comportan los Reyes de Narnia? ¡Son todo un ejemplo! -Dicho esto la pequeña salió del cuarto. Sus mejillas estaban más rojas que nunca y casi lloraba de impotencia.

Caspian y Edmund se miraron, ambos estaban avergonzados, y sin decir nada más, Caspian por un lado, salió del cuarto para dirigirse al jardín. Edmund, se quedó allí a reflexionar sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

En el cuarto de Michelle, alguien tocó la puerta, y como era de esperarse, Lucy se acercó para saber la historia completa.

- ¿Qué sucedió? -Preguntó ella, notando que Michelle secaba sus lágrimas disimuladamente.

- ¡De verdad esto me está alterando! -Sollozó ella. -¡Haber llegado aquí ha sido de lo más maravilloso, pero ni un minuto he dejado de pensar en mi familia, en mi casa, en mi vida! Y hoy, Edmund se comportó grosero conmigo, ¡Me siento una molestia! -Dijo ella.

Lucy la abrazó.

- ¡Claro que no! Si estás aquí es por la magia de Narnia, o sea que también por Aslan, y eso es maravilloso. Es genial tenerte con nosotros, Edmund se comporta así por... no sé por qué, pero no es por ti. -Intentó consolarla con sus sinceras palabras.

- Gracias, Lu. -Respondió ella con una sonrisa, abrazándose a su amiguita.

Los Reyes y Michelle ni siquiera se juntaron para almorzar, todos estaban en sus mundos, pero eso debía acabarse.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de Michelle.

- ¿Michelle? -Aquella ya reconocida voz masculina la llamaba. -¡Necesito hablar contigo, por favor! -Seguía llamando, pero nadie salía a su encuentro.

Lo que había pasado no era tan grave, pero fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso en aquellos corazones tan cargados de emociones.. Todos se sentían miserables.

- Michelle, perdóname. ¡No quise hacerte sentir mal! ¡Nunca quise hacerte sentir una molestia, no es así! ¡Perdóname! -Rogó desde el otro lado de la puerta. -¡Si supieras como me siento...

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, Edmund estaba notoriamente destrozado, y Michelle, a punto de romper en llanto, lo abrazó.

- ..._como me siento... hiriendo a los que quiero... _-Finalizó él, abrazándola también.

Ambos estuvieron así un momento, tan fuerte que hasta parecía odio.

- De verdad, lo siento. -Repitió él.

- Está bien, Ed. No sé lo que sucedió, pero podemos empezar de nuevo. -Repuso ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Gracias... De verdad. -Sonrió Edmund.

Las cosas cambiaron. En aquel abrazo, se sintieron mucho más cercanos, y aunque no se conocían tanto, sintieron las cargas del otro por un momento.


	5. ¿Qué es esto que siento?

Un nuevo día comenzó en Narnia. El sol estaba ya alto en el cielo cuando Michelle salió al balcón de su habitación para contemplar el lugar. Una suave brisa le acarició el rostro, y con ella le llevaba el perfume de las flores más bonitas del jardín.

Desde arriba se veía a los faunos, mientras organizaban sus tareas para el día, algunos enanos que venían para plantearle su situación a Caspian, y entre tanta gente, Edmund se acercaba a caballo.

- ¡Hey! -Gritó él, para captar su atención.

- ¡Hola Ed! -Saludó ella desde lo alto.

- ¿Quieres venir a dar un paseo? -Preguntó amablemente.

- ¡Claro! ¡Enseguida bajo! -Dijo ella sonriente.

Corrió al armario y sacó un vestido de color violeta. Era precioso, y sin dudarlo, se lo puso.

Esquivando minotauros, faunos y algunos telmarinos, Michelle llegó a donde Edmund la esperaba.

- Sube. -Dijo él, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla. Ella ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntar si había otro caballo, así que sin más, subió.

Una vez arriba, cabalgaron rápidamente fuera del castillo.

- Es mejor que te sostengas de mí, o puedes caer. -Sugirió Edmund, pues Michelle aún no se había atrevido.

Ya lejos, frenaron un poco el paso.

- ¿Qué hacías? -Preguntó Edmund.

- Nada en verdad. No hay mucho que hacer. -Respondió ella sonriendo. -¿Y tú?

- Seguimos preparando tropas, a decir verdad, está todo listo. No hay mucho que hacer, sólo esperar a que se declare la guerra, pero ¡No queremos tener sorpresas! -Respondió añadiendo una risita.

- Entiendo. -Michelle no pareció reír a eso. -¿En cuántas guerras estuviste? -Preguntó.

- Huh... Ésta sería mi tercera, si no me equivoco. En el tiempo en que estuve en Narnia no han habido muchas guerras. -Comentó él.

- Ya veo. Yo... odio las guerras. -Dijo ella, con un tono apagado.

- Igual yo, son horribles, pero dependemos de eso a veces y no hay opción. Puedes perderlo todo, pero en el camino ganas valor y confianza en tí, y eso es importante siendo un Rey. -Dijo y soltó una risita.

- ¡No hay dudas! -Comentó Michelle.

Sin darse cuenta, estaban llegando a la costa.

- ¡Qué hermoso es el mar aquí! -Dijo ella, en el oído de Edmund, pues se había abrazado a él y la posición la obligaba a hacerlo.

- S-sí. -Contestó Edmund, muy sonrojado, aunque ella no podía verlo.

- Bajemos aquí. -Propuso la muchacha.

Ambos bajaron y caminaron un poco, a decir verdad, aún no llegaban a la costa, pero se veía perfectamente toda la playa desde ahí.

- Es tan relajante estar aquí. -Comentó Michelle. -¡El aire es muy distinto! Aquí te sientes... renovado... -Dijo en un suspiro.

- Sí, Narnia es así. Es lo mejor. -Dijo Edmund con la vista clavada en el horizonte. En ese momento recordó la belleza de Narnia, todo lo vivido allí, lo mucho que amaba aquella tierra... Y la belleza del rostro de Aslan, lo que casi le arranca lágrimas de los ojos.

Se produjo un corto silencio, se miraron, sonrieron, y en esa mirada se dijeron que ya era tiempo de volver.

Un crujido se escuchó entre los arbustos. Edmund paseo su mirada atento, y notó que dos ojos los observaban. Instintivamente, llevó su mano a la empuñadura de su espada.

- Sube al caballo. -Ordenó seriamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó Michelle, pero antes de que pudiera decir más, una flecha rozó su cuerpo en dirección a la costa.

- ¡Vamos, sube! -Gritó Edmund, al tiempo en que un hombre, muy robusto cabe decir, salió de entre los arbustos y se dirigía directo a él.

Muchas cosas pasaron en ese momento. Michelle subió al caballo y por órdenes de Edmund, se alejó del lugar aunque no lo suficiente; no pensaba huír.

Edmund se entabló en combate con el hombre, y en una distracción el hombre perdió el ritmo, y empujado por Edmund cayó al piso. Michelle volvió y Edmund, sorprendentemente ágil, montó en éste nuevamente y ambos cabalgaron lo más rápido que podían en dirección a Cair Paravel.

Michelle llevaba las riendas, y agachando la cabeza, se protegía de los flechazos que seguían llegando.

Una vez a salvo dentro de Cair Paravel, Edmund habló.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Nos han atacado de nuevo! ¡Y qué cerca estuvimos! -Comentó mientras bajaba del caballo.

- ¡Edmund! ¿Qué les sucedió? -Preguntó Lucy, que venía corriendo desde adentro.

Caspian que andaba cerca, también se unió y Edmund les relató lo sucedido. Al final, Caspian habló.

- De verdad es peligroso que estemos fuera del castillo, aún más si estamos solos. -Dijo seriamente, mirando a cada uno. -Sugiero que sólo salgamos del Castillo si es muy necesario, ¡Vaya a saber cuántos espías más allá!

- ¿No salir? ¡Eso es horrible! -Chilló Lucy.

- Lo sé, Lucy. Pero es mejor que tú y Michelle no salgan, es muy peligroso. -Explicó Caspian.

- En todo caso, nosotros seremos los que salgan. -Agregó Edmund.

- Correcto, aunque sólo cuando sea necesario, ¡No te confíes, Edmund! -Dijo Caspian.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando? -Preguntó Edmund, que ya estaba mirándolo mal.

Caspian no respondió a eso, y luego de la charla, cada uno volvió a sus tareas. Lucy fue a su cuarto a buscar no-sé-qué, Caspian volvió a sus quehaceres y Edmund quedó con Michelle.

- Bueno, la pasé bien a pesar de todo. A veces no hace mal un poco de acción. -Bromeó Michelle.

- Es cierto. Yo también la pasé bien... -Dijo Edmund, con una sonrisa, mirándola fijamente por un momento.

- Huh. ¿Qué estás mirando? -Preguntó ella, sonrojada: Siempre la ponía nerviosa que la miraran.

- Nada. -Dijo él, soltando una risa.

Ese día, todos estuvieron ocupados el resto de la tarde, lo que no dejó lugar para que algo más pasara.

Al día siguiente, se festejaría en el castillo, era ya una tradición hacerlo al menos una vez al mes, Narnia era un país alegre.

Toda esta celebración estaba en manos de los "ciudadanos", de todas las criaturas, y no de los Reyes, por lo que no tuvieron esa preocupación.

- ¿Qué vestido vas a ponerte? -Le preguntó Michelle a Lucy.

- Uno muy bonito, de color blanco. -Explicó Lucy. -¡Y tiene algunos detalles en azul y dorado! -Agregó sonriente la niña.

- ¡Qué bien! De seguro te verás muy bien, Lu. -Halagó Michelle con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Y tú? ¡Ya sé! Puedes usar los vestidos que quedaron... para Susan. Es decir, hay muchos vestidos que fueron hechos para ella, o para mí, pero nunca los usamos, además... Su... no va a volver... ¡No sabíamos eso cuando los hicieron! -Explicó Lucy.

En ese momento se encontraban en el cuarto de Lucy. Dicho todo esto, la joven Reina fue directo a un armario y tomó uno de los tantos vestidos de allí.

- ¡Este es perfecto para tí! -Dijo sonriente. Y no se equivocaba.


	6. ¡Maldito Caspian!

Michelle quedó deslumbrada al ver aquel vestido.

Era de un color turquesa con detalles bordados en blanco. Se podía ver la falda de abajo, también blanca.

Tenía perlas y piedritas en la parte superior. Era muy similar al que Susan había usado cuando abandonó Narnia, pero aún más bello.

"_Quien sea que lo haya hecho, hizo un trabajo excelente._" Pensó Michelle.

Durante todo ese día, las niñas estuvieron preparándose... e intentaron ayudar en lo que las dejaran. Caspian y Edmund, por otro lado, casi no hicieron otra cosa que hablar, planear, ayudar... trabajar.

El sol comenzaba a bajar, y las distintas criaturas iban llegando al castillo.

- Michelle, ¡Aún debemos arreglarnos el cabello! -Comentó Lucy con entusiasmo. -¿Me ayudas a trenzarlo?

- Claro, Lu. -Sonrió Michelle.

Una vez que el cabello de la más pequeña estuvo listo, siguieron por el de Michelle. Como el de ella era ondulado, con que se recogiera una capa de cabello bastaba para verse bonito.

Todos ya habían llegado al castillo: Humanos, Tejones, ardillas, faunos, minotauros, centauros, enanos y demás.

Las muchachas decidieron aparecer, así que salieron a la sala principal para saludar a todos sus amigos, pero resultaba imposible no mirarlas... ¡Ambas eran hermosas!

Caspian y Edmund también estaban saludando, pero aún no habían notado la presencia de las jóvenes.

Todos se abrazaban como si pertenecieran a una gran familia, el ambiente era realmente acogedor.

Llegado el momento, todos se sentaron a disfrutar de la cena. No hace falta mencionar que era deliciosa. Charlaban, y reían, menos Edmund, que estaba muy callado pero estaba pasándola bien.

No habían tenido oportunidad de estar con las chicas, y ellas estaban sentadas al otro lado de la gran mesa.

- ¡Fue genial! ¿Recuerdas eso, Ed? -Preguntó Caspian, intentando hacerlo participar de la charla con los demás.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa? -Dijo, al parecer había estado mirando a otro lado.

- ¿No estás escuchando? ¿Sucede algo? -Preguntó Caspian.

- No, claro que no. -Sonrió Edmund. -¡Sólo estoy algo distraído!

- Como digas. -Dijo y continuó la cena.

_"¿Por qué tenían que sentarse tan lejos? ¡Oh, no! ¡Que ese fauno se mueva de ahí, me tapa la vista! ¡Oh! ¡Ahora sí, ahora te tengo...!"_ Pensaba Edmund, sin darse cuenta de que estaba moviendo la cabeza a un lado cada vez que pensaba algo, intentando ver.

- ¿A quién estás mirando? -Volvió a preguntar Caspian, mirando en la misma dirección.

- Estoy... ¡Viendo a... allá! -Intentó justificarse el menor y se sonrojó.

No pasó nada más, pero Caspian no era tonto y comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo que sucedía (Cabe decir que él también había pasado por su lugar antes, observando a Susan).

Justo a medianoche todos se pusieron de pie y comenzó la verdadera celebración. Cada chico con cada chica, los tejones y demás criaturas se dedicaron a bailar, era una melodía realmente alegre.

Dando saltitos, dando vueltas, con las manos en alto, tomados de las manos, o como sea, ellos bailaban.

Una joven de la multitud se acercó a Caspian y con una reverencia le pidió un baile, éste aceptó con gusto.

Edmund observaba a todos bailar desde su lugar, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un joven, sísí, un joven.

Al parecer el muchacho se había acercado a Michelle para pedirle un baile, aunque ambos estaban riendo. El chico le tomó la mano rápidamente y se acercaron a los demás para bailar.

Aquella imagen le producía una sensación horrible, una mezcla de frustración, celos y tristeza. Luego de ver aquello, desvió la mirada a otro lado.

Nadie se había acercado a él aún, y de puro orgullo, el joven Rey decidió salir afuera, al balcón para tomar aire, lejos de aquellas cosas que no quería ver.

Unos minutos pasaron así, hasta que un gran alboroto se armó adentro. Luego de escuchar algunos gritos y quejidos, se produjo un silencio.

Ed corrió adentro para ver lo que había sucedido. Al entrar, sus ojos se encontraron con la imagen de Michelle apartada a un lado del salón, delante de ella se encontraba Caspian, enfurecido, y adelante de Caspian, el joven que había bailado con Michelle casi inconsciente.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? -Preguntó acercándose, pues tenía la seguridad de que no quedaría mal, él era el Rey.

- ¡Este maldito intentó aprovecharse de Michelle! -Contestó Caspian.

Genial. "_Su chica_" había estado en peligro, mientras él estaba afuera haciendo nada. Él podría haber sido su héroe, pero no fue así.

- ¡Nada pasó aquí! ¡Continuemos! -Anunció un fauno calmándolos.

Todo continuó sin problemas. Ahora Michelle bailaba con Caspian, al parecer hablaban y sonreían, ¡Qué genial! Edmund continuaba a un lado.

- ¿Me permitiría un baile? -Preguntó una voz muy dulce a Edmund.

- ¿Yo? -Preguntó él, distraído y sin entender.

- Sí -Dijo ella riendo.

- Claro. -Sonrió Ed, y tomados de la mano comenzaron a bailar alegremente.

La muchacha le resultaba conocida de vista. Sus ojos eran de color miel, y su cabellera era dorada.

Bailaron un rato, aunque Edmund no quitaba sus ojos de Caspian y Michelle. _"¿Y si Caspian también está enamorado de ella? Huh, ¿He dicho también? ¡Demonios!"_ Pensó, sin prestar atención al baile o a su compañera.

- ¿Está todo bien, Edmund? -Preguntó la chica.

- Sí, sólo estoy algo... distraído. -Sonrió.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué linda pareja hacen esa chica y el Rey Caspian! -Comentó ella, sin tener la menor idea de el daño que hacía a Edmund.

- Mm... Yo no lo pienso así. -Dijo él con seriedad.

Luego de que terminara ese baile, Ed se alejó nuevamente. Salió afuera igual que antes.

- ¡No puedo seguir así! -Se dijo para sí.

- ¿Edmund? -Lo llamó aquella voz a la que tanto había deseado escuchar.

- ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó él aún de espaldas a ella, en un tono nervioso aunque sin tartamudear.

- ¿Está todo bien? Te he visto salir varias veces hoy. -La joven se acercó a él.

- No... -Dijo él en seco. -No voy a mentirte, no está todo bien...

- Oh. ¿Quieres que hablemos? -Dijo ella, tomándolo por el hombro para voltearlo hacia ella.

- Me haría bien... pero... no aquí. -Dijo él suavemente. "_Voy a contarle la verdad_" Pensó fugazmente para replanteárselo de nuevo. "_No, mejor no_."

Michelle lo guió para que bajaran, y en el jardín, se alejaron del castillo.

- ¿Qué sucedió con ese chico? -Preguntó Edmund una vez que estuvieron lejos.

- Oh. -Dijo ella apenada. -Bailábamos y se acercó más de lo debido. Retrocedí pero insistió, y Caspian apareció. -Aquello le daba mucha vergüenza.

- Si hubiera estado ahí, también lo habría molido a golpes. -Contestó él.

- Pero, ¿Por qué saliste afuera? Has estado muy serio toda la noche, ¿Algo te molesta o preocupa? -Preguntó ella inocentemente.

- He estado sintiéndome muy mal. No lo sé. Sintiéndome solo... -Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- Oh, ya veo. Yo también me he sentido sola varias veces. -Comentó ella pero notó que su consuelo no ayudaba mucho.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio.

- ¡Oh, mira qué bonita está la luna! -Dijo ella, que había estado contemplándola desde hacía rato.

- Sí... -Dijo él mirando la luna también. La luna en Narnia se veía mil veces más hermosa que en nuestro mundo.

Edmund miró a Michelle. _"¿Qué hago ahora?"_ Se preguntó interiormente.

Michelle miró a Edmund directo a sus ojos, y soltó una sonrisa. Instintivamente él sonrió también.

Solos, muy cerca del otro, mirándose a los ojos. ¡Qué escena más perfecta!

Estuvieron así unos segundos, hasta que Michelle bajó la mirada, pues no podía soportar más la mirada de Edmund.

- Deberíamos volver. -Sugirió ella entre risitas.

- Sí. -Dijo él riendo. -Gracias por la charla, me hizo bien. -Agradeció él.

- No hay problema. ¡Me alegro de que estés mejor! -Dijo ella, y casi sin darse cuenta, lo abrazó fuerte. -¡Te quiero, Ed!

_"¿Te quiero Ed? ¿Te quiero? Debo estar soñando._" Pensó Edmund.

La rodeó con sus brazos completamente, como para no dejarla ir nunca. Estaba siendo el chico más feliz en el mundo, aunque cualquiera que los haya visto, diría que fue un abrazo de hermanos.

Volvieron, y bailaron juntos. Se divirtieron a más no poder, pero la noche terminó rápidamente.

Al día siguiente, ya a la tarde, Michelle y Caspian salieron, pues él le enseñaría a usar un arco.

- ¿Salieron? ¿A dónde? -Preguntó seriamente Ed a su hermanita Lucy.

- Caspian iba a enseñarle a usar el arco. -Contestó ella inocentemente.

- Ya veo. ¿Y a dónde fueron? Quiero ir con ellos. -Preguntó luego Edmund.

- Creo que fueron cerca de la casa de los tejones. Aunque salieron hace rato ya. -Contestó la menor.

Así fue, Edmund cabalgó hasta el lugar, pero no apareció directamente, sino que primero se ocultó entre los arbustos para espiar.

Caspian la rodeaba con sus brazos mientras ella sostenía el arco, explicándole cómo debía apuntar. "_Tal y como lo pensé. Maldito."_ Eran los pensamientos de Edmund.

- ¡Suficiente por hoy! -Dijo él alejándose para guardar las flechas.

- ¡Sí! -Dijo ella riendo.

Una vez que guardaron todo, se quedaron charlando otro momento. "_Si tan sólo pudiera oírlos_." Pensó Edmund.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, y Edmund estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero finalmente se movieron.

Caspian se quedó mirándola, mientras que ella miraba hacia abajo seriamente.

La tomó de la barbilla para hacer que lo mire, y luego de que ella lo miró, él se acercó lentamente. Fue todo en un segundo, un segundo en el que la respiración de Edmund se había paralizado.

Sus labios se unieron, y ambos cerraron sus ojos. Pero Michelle puso sus manos en el pecho de Caspian y lo empujó con suavidad.

Se miraron, dijeron otras palabras que Edmund no escuchó, y volvieron a montar en sus caballos. Ninguno sonreía.

_"¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? ¿Caspian la besó? ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Maldito!_" Pensó Edmund enfurecido. Luego de esto volvió al castillo, ellos ya estaban ahí, y una gran confusión se armó, debido a que Lucy dijo que Ed había ido a buscarlos, pero ellos no lo vieron.

Por suerte, Ed pudo disimular todo. Pero algo estaba mal.

Pasaron las semanas y todo se mantuvo perfectamente, pues Edmund fingía estar bien y nada nuevo ocurría.

A pesar de los celos, nunca había pensado en estar _enamorado completamente_ de Michelle, hasta que esa idea se atoró en su mente.

"_Estoy enamorado, genial. Grr. ¡No quiero!.. No, no quiero..."_ Pensaba solitario en su cuarto.

No lo soportaba más, sus sentimientos lo estaban torturando y ya se hacía imposible ocultarlo. Pero alguien se le había adelantado.

"_Ese maldito imbécil. ¡Eso es, un maldito! ¡Un estúpido!_" Se decía para sí. Pero algo le daba esperanza, y era que Michelle se había alejado de él...


	7. Seamos claros

Al cabo de dos semanas más o menos, él y Michelle decidieron "salir a pasear" por la tarde, aunque al parecer una fuerte tormenta se aproximaba. Cada uno montaba en su caballo, pasando por el bosque.

Una vez que bajaron, caminaron un poco, sin notar siquiera aquellas oscuras nubes sobre ellos.

- ¿Qué ha estado sucediendo ultimamente, Ed? Sigues muy extraño y sé que hay algo. -Preguntó Michelle.

- Te diré la verdad. -Declaró él nervioso. Era la oportunidad que había esperado.

- Te escucho. -Dijo ella suavemente.

- El día en el que Caspian y tú salieron, los vi... Y vi que él te besó... -Confesó Edmund, con el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte.

- ¿Ah... sí? -Respondió ella con nervios.

- Sí... El problema es que... -Dicho esto, Ed se detuvo. -¡Es que me ha estado torturando la idea de que tú y Caspian tengan algo! -Al decir esto, hizo un gesto de dolor cerrando sus ojos.

Michelle sólo lo observaba sorprendida.

- Y... ¡La noche de la fiesta, estaba celoso! Quería estar contigo, pero ni siquiera estuve para poder defenderte... Porque me sentía rechazado... ¡Cuando salías con Caspian temía que sintieras algo por él, y aún tengo miedo! Y, ¿Sabes? Nunca había estado _enamorado_, ¡Siempre le tuve miedo al amor, a sentir! Pero llegaste tú y no lo puedo soportar más, porque siento que me enamoré de ti. -Edmund lo dijo todo claramente, aunque entre palabras tartamudeaba o se ahogaba de nervios. -...Cuando me abrazaste, fuí el chico más feliz en el mundo... -Dijo con suavidad, bajando la mirada, resignado.

- Edmund... -Sin palabras, Michelle lo rodeó con sus brazos y se apretó fuerte contra su pecho.

Él la abrazó también, pero en todo esto, no habían notado que gruesas gotas comenzaban a caer.

- Perdóname por haberte tratado tan mal... -Continuó Edmund, angustiado de cierta forma.

- Ed... Es verdad que Caspian me besó... y somos buenos amigos pero... quien me gusta de verdad eres tú. -Michelle sonrió diciendo esto.

La lluvia se había hecho más fuerte en aquel momento, y ya estaban mojándose demasiado.

- Creo que... es mejor volver. -Dijo Edmund. Ese momento puede haber parecido algo cortante, pero es que hacía unos segundos se escuchaban truenos.

- No, no quiero regresar aún. -Dijo ella sonriendo. -Ven. -Volvió a decir, guiándolo de la mano.

Caminaron bajo la lluvia durante casi un minuto, hasta que detrás de unos árboles y arbustos, vieron una pequeña cueva a la que entraron; los caballos los siguieron.

- Nunca había visto una lluvia tan fuerte... -Comentó Michelle sentándose en el suelo, luego de haberse sacudido el agua.

- Sí, aquí son muy comunes así. -Dijo Edmund sentándose a su lado con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron contemplando la lluvia. Comenzaba a hacer un poco de frío debido a que sus ropas estaban húmedas.

Michelle se sentó más cerca de Edmund y lo abrazó, aferrándose a él lo más que podía.

Ed la miró con una sonrisa pequeña en el rostro, y le devolvió aquel abrazo.

Unos segundos más tarde, se miraron fijamente y Edmund, sin poder resistirse ni un minuto más, depositó un beso en los labios de Michelle.

Se sentía algo avergonzado, pues no era experto en el tema, pero lo supo llevar. Sus labios no se resistían, y eran acompañados por una que otra caricia.

La lluvia cesó por fin, y ya era muy tarde, el cielo estaba totalmente oscuro.

- ¿Cómo vamos a volver? -Preguntó Michelle algo preocupada.

- Encontraremos el camino, confía en mí. -Dijo Edmund sonriendo, y le tomó la mano para guiarla.

Ya fuera, montaron en sus caballos y después de un rato perdidos, finalmente encontraron el camino.

- ¡Edmund! ¿¡Qué sucedió! ¿En dónde estaban? -Preguntó Caspian muy alterado en cuanto lo vio entrar.

- Salimos a dar un paseo... Y la lluvia nos sorprendió. -Explicó Edmund. Estaba tan feliz que ya nada le importaba.

- Es verdad. -Dijo Michelle.

- ¡Les podría haber pasado algo! -Replicó Caspian.

Edmund volvió a mirarlo serio.

- Soy un Rey, ¿Crees que no sé defenderme? -Gruñó.

Caspian no dijo nada. Luego de esto todos se fueron a dormir. Lucy estaba dormida de antes.

En el pasillo, antes de entrar a su habitación, Michelle saludó a Edmund.

- Buenas Noches, Ed. -Dijo sonriente.

- Buenas Noches, Michelle. -Saludó él sonriendo, pero sin poder detenerse la aprisionó contra su pared y le plantó un beso muy suave en los labios.

Ambos fueron a dormir.

Edmund siempre había sido odioso y muy misterioso, y esto era nuevo para él. Si bien siempre había sido muy frío, había aprendido la lección y ahora, a pesar de sus celos, era un "chico bueno".

Tenía miedo de ser engañado, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía victorioso.


	8. Pensamientos: Michelle II

_Hoy... fue un día... maravilloso..._

_Después de tantas confusiones, Edmund, Caspian, Edmund, Caspian... ¡Edmund es a quién quiero de verdad!_

_Caspian es muy apuesto, pero Edmund me vuelve loca... _

_Fue tan tierno, ¡Todo lo que sentía eran celos!_

_Y fue lo mejor del mundo cuando me lo contó todo, es tan lindo...  
_

_Nos quedamos en una cueva... Ese momento fue único... Estábamos tan cerca... _

_Sus besos me enloquecieron... ¡Agh! De verdad me gusta. _

_Al salir en la oscuridad me guió, y me trajo a salvo...  
_

_Puede parecer serio, pero es el chico más bueno en el mundo... _

_Oh, qué cursi soy._

Michelle pensaba recostada en su cama, y antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos una sonrisita se dibujó en su rostro.


	9. Pensamientos: Edmund II

_¡Qué día! ¡Qué día! ¡Es el mejor día! Al fin me saqué todo el peso de encima, y salí ganando..._

_Ella es tan hermosa... y es mía, toda mía..._

_Oh, demonios, me volví tan cursi... pero es que no lo resisto, después de ver como Peter conseguía a las chicas, de ver cómo Caspian le arrancaba suspiros a Susan, ¡Ser yo el protagonista!_

_Dejé de ser el segundo por un momento... Y eso me hace sentir bien.  
_


	10. Encaminados Previa a la guerra

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Narnia.

- ¡Edmund! -Llamó Caspian muy alterado tras la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucede? -Respondió éste abriéndola.

- Nos ha llegado un mensaje. Tenemos la guerra declarada. -Informó Caspian con una onza de desesperación en su mirada.

Edmund sonrió.

- Muy bien, es todo. -Declaró.

Tenían un día para terminar de organizarse. Todos estaban alterados.

- ¿Guerra? ¿Otra guerra? -Preguntó Lucy a su hermano mayor.

- Así es, Lu. Pero no puedes venir, ¡Vas a quedarte aquí! -Dijo Edmund.

- ¿¡Por qué! ¡No es justo! Quiero ir. No voy a dejarlos ir así como así. -Reprochó la pequeña.

- No, Lu. No quiero arriesgarte. -Dijo su hermano nuevamente, parecía muy paciente.

- Pero Edmund, ¡Es igual a cuando peleamos contra la Bruja Blanca! Nos necesitan a todos, no sólo a ustedes. -Explicó.

- Tiene razón. -Dijo Caspian, que había presenciado la charla en silencio.

Edmund se quedó pensativo un momento.

- Está bien. Vendrás... Creo que ya puedes usar el arco. -Dijo Ed.

Así era, Caspian también le había enseñado a Lucy a usar el arco.

Todos se prepararon, pero Michelle aún no lograba entender lo que sucedía.

- ¿Qué sucede, Ed? Todo el mundo está muy alborotado hoy. -Preguntó Michelle en cuanto tuvo oportunidad de hablar con él.

- Sí. Mañana nos enfrentaremos a Zaeda y... a pesar de todo, tengo mucha confianza en nuestras tropas. -Comentó él.

- ¿Todos tenemos que ir? -Esta pregunta era algo tonta, pero Michelle sólo había oído hablar de las guerras y no tenía idea de lo que eran.

- Sí... No quisiera que fuera así, pero Lucy insistió. Y tiene razón. Tú sabes usar ya el arco, creo que podrás ir, pero no te dejaré pelear. -Dijo él muy severo.

- ¡Pero Ed! No voy a ir a ver como todos pelean, ¡Voy a luchar también! -Reprochó ella.

No volvieron a verse hasta la noche. Edmund estaba reflexionando en su habitación, frente a la ventana, antes de ir a dormir.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose fue todo lo que se escuchó, y con un "Clac", ésta volvió a trabarse.

- ¿Ed? -Michelle se acercaba por sus espaldas, para luego abrazarlo fuertemente.

- Hey... -Saludó él, volteándose a mirarla.

- ¿Qué sucede? Creo que todo esto está preocupándote demasiado. -Preguntó ella.

- Puede ser. Tengo confianza en que podemos ganar, pero no quiero que Lucy, o tú, o Caspian, o nadie salga herido, pero en una guerra eso es imposible. -Dijo él en un tono apagado.

- Sólo confía en que todos podemos con esto, y todo saldrá bien. -Repuso ella con una sonrisa. Dicho esto, lo besó en la mejilla.

- Lo haré... -Dijo él sonriendo. Se quedaron abrazados un segundo más, hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

- Ahora sí, ¡Que descanses! -Saludó, y salió de la habitación.


	11. Guerra

El sol se elevaba alto en el cielo. Sus rayos entraban por las ventanas, penetrando las delicadas cortinas, y encontraban a todos sus Reyes durmiendo tranquilamente.

Edmund abrió sus ojos, se sentó en su cama, y miró a su alrededor. "_Es hora._" Pensó.

Esa mañana todos se levantaron temprano, más de lo normal. Estaban listos para la batalla.

Luego de un buen desayuno (Aunque algo apurado), las tropas Narnianas se dirigieron al campo de batalla, un pastizal. Todos se ubicaron en sus respectivos lugares. Sólo faltaba que Edmund y Caspian dieran la señal. Los enemigos se acercaban.

Todo estaba en silencio, un silencio de muerte. Sus jovenes corazones latían con fuerza, un sudor frío los recorría, la adrenalina los invadía.

Los segundos se hacían eternos, pero al escuchar aquella voz, aquel grito, aquella señal, el tiempo se aceleró: La batalla había comenzado.

Michelle, Lucy y los faunos estaban a lo alto de una montaña, una estrategia muy similar a la de la última guerra. Todos los arqueros estaban listos.

Michelle simplemente no podía explicar lo que sentía por estar ahí en ese momento, mucho menos viendo a Edmund avanzar.

No es necesario que narre paso por paso en la guerra, basta con decir que como Edmund dijo, estaban dándoles una tunda... Pero algo inesperado sucedió.

Un flechazo desorientado llegó directo a Michelle. Éste la hirió en el pecho, haciéndola caer, pero nadie lo notó.

El tiempo se detuvo... ella misma veía su sangre derramarse en gran cantidad y un ardor insoportable la invadía.

- ¡A-Alguien, ayúdem-me! -Intentó gritar, pero nadie lograba escucharla.

Edmund arrasaba, y entre golpe y golpe, volteó para mirar a Michelle, como lo había hecho varias veces, pero no logró verla.

Paseó sus ojos desesperadamente por la multitud, pero no la vio. Comenzó a retroceder y fue a buscarla, hasta que la encontró algo alejada, pues todos se iban desplazando rápidamente.

- ¿¡Michelle! -La sacudió con desesperación, notando que ya se había quitado la flecha del pecho pero no lograba hacerla reaccionar. Ante tal desesperación, envió a dos pequeños ratones a buscar a Lucy para traer su poción.

La dejó allí, no sin antes besarle la frente. "_No voy a dejarte, lo prometo._" Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos aunque ella no pudo escucharlo, y corrió al frente de nuevo.

Lucy llegó a tiempo. Ya habiendo depositado una gota de su poción en la boca de Michelle, la joven parecía revivir.

La niña pidió ayuda para que la llevaran de nuevo al Castillo, y ella se quedó peleando.


	12. Descubriéndose

- ¿E-en dónde estoy? -Susurró Michelle abriendo sus ojos lentamente.

- ¡Mich! -Edmund tomó su mano. Sus ojos demostraban que había estado llorando.

- ¿Ed? ¿Qué sucedió? -Michelle intentó sentarse en la cama pero no pudo, un fuerte dolor la inmovilizaba.

No recordaba nada, y tenía todo el tronco del cuerpo vendado.

- Te hirieron en la guerra, ayer. Has estado inconciente hasta hoy. -Informó él.

- ¿Cómo ha sucedido? ¡Me duele... todo el cuerpo! -Dijo.

- No lo sé, al parecer una flecha te atravezó. ¡Si estás viva es sólo por la poción de Lucy! -Respondió Edmund.

- Oh... ¿Y todos los demás están bien? -Preguntó Michelle.

- Caspian tiene un gran corte en su pierna, y rasguños, Lucy sólo recibió un golpe, y yo, pues... -Dijo Edmund, levantándose su ropa, para mostrarle su abdomen vendado al igual que el de ella.

- ¡Oh! Todos recibimos algo... Y... ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Vencimos? -Preguntó. Volvía a sentirse boba hablando de guerras.

- Sí, la buena noticia es que sí. -Dijo él sonriente.

- Me alegro entonces. -Dijo Michelle intentando reír, pero otra vez ese dolor se lo impedía.

- No te esfuerces. Necesitas descanzar un poco más. -Dijo él acariciando su mejilla con suavidad.

- Sí... -Dijo volviendo a recostar su cabeza en la almohada.

- ¿Ed? ¿Michelle? -Llamó la pequeña Lucy al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Puedes pasar! -Avisó Edmund. La niña abrió la puerta.

- ¡Ya despertó! -Fue lo primero que dijo. -Qué bueno que ya estemos todos bien. -Dijo sonriente.

- Sí. Aún le duele pero ya despertó. -Informó Ed.

- Estoy segura de que Aslan tiene algo que ver con todas estas cosas. -Dijo Lucy.

- También pienso que Aslan está cerca. -Comentó Ed.

- Bien, ya podemos descansar todos y estaremos mejor mañana. Si necesitas algo me lo pides... -Dijo ella a Michelle.

- Claro Lu... gracias... -Respondió, cerrando sus ojos.

La pequeña salió de la habitación sonriente, y Ed, luego de besar la frente de Michelle, hizo lo mismo.

Un par de horas más tarde, Michelle abrió sus ojos. Todo a su alrededor parecía girar rápidamente, pero unos segundos después esa sensación se desvaneció...

Se incorporó con cuidado. Ya no existía ese horrible dolor, aunque tenía molestias. Se puso de pie, se cubrió con una bata que estaba sobre su cama, y salió para buscar a Ed, Caspian o Lucy.

- Michelle. -Dijo Edmund sonriente al verla de pie. -¡Qué alegría! -La abrazó con cuidado.

- Lo mismo pienso, Ed. -Su rostro parecía brillar. Estaba demasiado feliz.

- ¿Quieres comer algo? Puedo pedir que te preparen lo que quieras... -Ofreció él.

- Sí, me gustaría, y mientras... voy a darme un baño. -Dijo ella.

- Está bien, si tienes que volver a vendarte, en el armario puedes... -Dijo él, pero Michelle interrumpió.

- Lo sé, Ed, no te preocupes. -Dijo ella sonriente.

Michelle volvió al cuarto, y se quitó el vendaje para darse un baño. Consideró que no era necesario volver a vendarse ni curarse, pues ahora sólo debía desaparecer esa marca en su pecho, y llevaría un tiempo.

Ya vestida, limpia y más feliz que nunca, bajó a la cocina en donde Edmund la esperaba.

- ¡Wow! -Dijo, observando todo lo que había sobre la mesa.

- Las guerras dan hambre. -Dijo Edmund.

- No lo dudo. -Sonrió y se sentó frente a él.

Si bien Edmund estaba frente a ella, y si bien sentía vergüenza de que la miraran comer, Michelle no pudo disimular el hambre que sentía; y sin decir nada, devoró todo lo que había.

La mayoría eran cosas dulces, como postres, chocolate, y esas cosas. Era más bien una merienda.

Edmund se quedó observándola mientras comía... no emitía sonido alguno.

- Bueno, me retiro un momento, nos vemos luego, ¿Sí? -Dijo él, y fue al jardín con Caspian.

Ella dijo que estaba bien y terminó de comer. Ya satisfecha salió, en busca de Lucy, que se encontraba leyendo bajo la sombra de un árbol.

- ¡Lu! -Saludó Michelle.

- Hey, ¡Ya estás bien! -Dijo la pequeña muy sonriente.

- Así es. Me siento muy bien. -Dijo Michelle.

Las dos se quedaron charlando un buen rato, sobre la batalla, sobre Aslan (Michelle no conocía mucho sobre él), sobre Narnia.

Al caer el sol, todos los Reyes junto con Michelle cenaron, y luego cada uno se fue a su cuarto.

Edmund se decidió por bañarse, se quitó toda la ropa y la dejó sobre su cama. Ya en el baño se quitó las vendas... sus heridas seguían algo abiertas.

Se metió en la bañera, luego de llenarla con agua tibia. Fue relajante, y demoró un buen rato.

Michelle mientras tanto se preparaba para ir a dormir, pero no sentía muchas ganas de acostarse aún.

Pensó en ir con Edmund un rato. Tocó su puerta pero Ed no respondió... y pensó que él debía estar en la cocina, así que entró para darle una sorpresa.

Se sentó sobre la cama y vio su ropa ahí, pero no pudo pensar en nada, pues la puerta del baño se abrió.

- ¡Michelle! -Dijo él, desnudo, mirándola fijamente.

- ¡Ed... ! Lo siento. Pensé que estabas en... en la cocina... -Dijo, desviando la mirada instantaneamente.

Ambos rostros estaban más que sonrojados.

- Mmm bueno... -Dijo Edmund, como perdido, y se acercó al armario para tomar algunas vendas, algo para vestir sus piernas y otra prenda que ayudara a vestir su torso.

Era un momento extraño. Michelle podría haberse ido corriendo. Pero no lo hizo. Edmund podría haberla echado, podría haberse tapado de inmediato. Pero no lo hizo.

Michelle mantuvo la mirada a la pared contraria de donde estaba Edmund, que fue lo más apropiado, y Edmund se apresuró a vestir sus piernas. Pero debía vendarse.

- Ya puedes... mirar. -Dijo con timidez.

Michelle lo miró nuevamente.

- ¿Te ayudo con eso? -Dijo, mirando las vendas.

- Claro... -Dijo él.

Edmund se sentó justo frente a ella con el torso desnudo y lastimado. Ella tomó el vendaje y comenzó a rodearlo con él.

Estaban en silencio... Él la miraba serio, mientras ella hacía su trabajo. Michelle prestaba atención a las heridas pero... jamás había notado que el cuerpo de Edmund estaba tan marcado.

Su espalda era ya ancha, sus brazos del tamaño perfecto y bien formados, y su abdomen estaba delineado a la perfección.

- ¡No! -Dijo Edmund de la nada, tomando la mano de ella y quitándola de donde estaba. -No me ajustes tanto ahí, me duele. -Dijo calmado.

- Lo siento... -Dijo la joven mirándolo fijo, y en vez de soltar su mano, al contrario, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Edmund sonrió con ternura, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

- Gracias. -Fue lo último que estaba dispuesto a decir.

Y como no podía ser de otra forma, la besó. La besó con ternura. Ella respondió de igual forma. Una y otra vez...

Se dieron un pequeño respiro, y Edmund la abrazó con fuerza, aunque sin descuidar el dolor que sentía en la herida.

Ella se acomodó en su hombro, acariciando su espalda descubierta, aún besándole el cuello con dulzura.

- Ed...

- ¿Sí? -Preguntó él, con una paz que jamás había tenido.

- Es mejor que me vaya a acostar. -Dijo ella.

- Está bien... -Dijo. -Ve, descanza... -La besó en la mejilla.

- Tú también descanza, te quiero... -Dijo y salió del cuarto.

- Yo también te quiero.. -Susurró Edmund para sí, y se acostó, listo para dormir.

Se sentía demasiado extraño. Todo era nuevo para él... No creía lo que sucedía.

Estaba con _su_ chica, y lo vio _desnudo_, una _chica_... _su_ chica, lo vio _desnudo_... a él, _una chica lo vio desnudo_...

Sentía vergüenza, mucha, se sentía tímido, pero no desesperó en ningún momento, se sentía maduro.

Y su inocencia tampoco le permitía hacer un gran drama de ello. Él no era así.


	13. Afirmando sentimientos

Al día siguiente, todos despertaron algo alterados... una fuerte tormenta atravezaba Narnia en esos momentos, y los truenos, al igual que muchas cosas ahí, eran más impactantes que en nuestro mundo.

Se reunieron para desayunar, y todo el lugar se veía bastante más oscuro y gris, como era de esperarse.

- Es increíble lo diferente que se ve este castillo en un día de tormenta. -Comentó Michelle. -Asusta, incluso.

- Eso es verdad. -Afirmó Caspian. -Pero el fuego está encendido ya en la chimenea. Hoy será un día para dormir, leer... -Comentó.

- Sí, no hay mucho que hacer en estos días. -Dijo Lucy. -Yo creo que seguiré bordando la camisa que comencé.

- Qué lindo, Lu. -Comentó Michelle con ánimo.

- Puedo enseñarte si quieres. -Dijo la pequeña, y luego bebió un sorbo de té.

- Me encantaría. -Dijo Michelle.

- Yo creo que le ganaré a Caspian otra vez jugando al ajedrez. –Dijo Edmund con pereza.

- En tus sueños. –Dijo Caspian riendo.

Luego de que terminaran el desayuno, cada uno fue por su lado.

Las chicas se sentaron en la sala a bordar, y los chicos jugaban al ajedrez.

Pasaron algunas horas, hasta el almuerzo. Volvieron a reunirse para comer, y otra vez, todos se separaron.

Michelle vagaba por el castillo. ¿Qué podía hacer? Se sentó en el borde de una ventana, a contemplar la lluvia.

Las gotas eran enormes, la lluvia era constante y no había viento.. los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo de a momentos.

Sentía el deseo de ir con Edmund... pero no quería molestarlo. Se quedó pensativa, recordando los momentos vividos con él...

Y llegó a _ese_ momento, en que lo vio _desnudo_. Fue la primera vez que había visto a un hombre desnudo... se sonrojaba al máximo, de sólo pensarlo...

Pero era demasiado inocente como para pensar en algo más... _obsceno_, quizás fue por eso que no salió corriendo, ni tampoco se acercó a él.

Cada vez Edmund despertaba sentimientos más fuertes en ella. Pero, ¿Ella estaba causando lo mismo en él? ¿Y si conocía a otra chica?

De vez en cuando jovenes (Humanas, por supuesto) venían a Cair Paravel, o era común encontrarse con que los Reyes estaban hablando con ellas en las fiestas, en el bosque, o en donde sea.

Quizás el hecho de estar enamorada la volvía vulnerable y la hacía sentir boba. Quizás los sentimientos de Edmund jamás cambiaron. Era algo que sabría con el tiempo…

Si lo pensamos bien, Edmund no le comunicó a nadie lo suyo. Bueno, _¿Qué eran?_

Estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos, tanto, que no notó que la estaban observando.

- Hey... -Susurró Edmund.

- Ed... –Sonrió ella.

- Estás pensativa, ¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo? –Dijo, un poco ruborizado.

- No, sólo pensaba... –Dijo Michelle, tímidamente.

- Ah...

- ¿Cómo va tu herida? -Preguntó, acurrucándose para dejarle lugar a él. Edmund se sentó a su lado.

- Mejor, ya casi no duele, creo que no volverá a ser necesario que me ayudes con las vendas... -Dijo, y miró sus manos (Que estaban depositadas sobre sus piernas), arrepintiéndose de haber dicho eso.

- Qué lástima. –Bromeó Michelle. Él sonrió.

- Ven aquí... -Dijo y le dio un abrazo. Ella hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Qué me hiciste, Edmund?. -Dijo Michelle soltando una risita. Él la miró a la cara sonriendo con ternura.

Posó su dedo pulgar en los labios de Michelle. Se sentía atrapado, de sólo mantener su mirada en aquellos ojos azules… De un azul brillante, profundo.

- Eres hermosa. -Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, que podría describirse como boba.

- Tú también lo eres. -Dijo ella, mientras sentía el calor en sus mejillas, y le robó un beso rápido de los labios.

Ambos escucharon un sonido, parecido a un "Ou", y provenía de Lucy, que se quedó mirándolos sorprendida.

- Lu... -Fue todo lo que pudo decir Edmund.

- ¿Hay algo de lo que no me haya enterado? -Dijo la pequeña sonriendo pícara. Fue una reacción que no esperaban. (Pensaron algo peor)

- Quizás. -Dijo Michelle sonrojada al máximo.

- No se preocupen chicos. No ví nada. -Dijo ella, y al ver sus sonrisas, siguió su camino por el largo pasillo.

Edmund y Michelle se miraron divertidos.

- Ven, quiero mostrarte algo. -Dijo ella tomándolo de la mano, para llevarlo a su habitación.

- ¿Qué es? -Dijo él, ya en el cuarto de la joven.

- Sólo cierra tus ojos. -Dijo ella sacando algo de un cajón.

- ¿Ya? -Dijo Ed.

- No, espera... -Ella se puso en frente de él. -Ahora.

Edmund abrió los ojos, y ella le entregó un pañuelo con una E bordada.

- Es el primer bordado que hice en mi vida y Lucy me hizo practicar en un pañuelo. En un tiempo podré hacer algo mejor. -Dijo riendo.

- ¡Qué lindo! -Dijo él riendo con simpatía. -Me gusta... pensaste en mí... gracias. -Dijo, y le dio un abrazo.

- Claro que pienso en tí. -Dijo ella, contenta por la aprobación de Edmund.

Ambos salieron del cuarto, y Edmund volvió con Caspian, no sin antes dejar su regalo en el cuarto.

Nada más sucedió hasta la noche, en la que, después de la cena, cada uno se fue a su cuarto.

- ¿Ed? -Llamaba Michelle, del otro lado de la puerta. -¡Ed!

- Pasa. -Dijo Edmund, que estaba ya recostado.

Michelle entró con cuidado de no hacer ni el más mínimo sonido, y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

- ¿Qué pasa, _amor_? -Dijo Edmund inconcientemente, y sus ojos se abrieron un poco por la vergüenza. Michelle sonrió enternecida.

- No puedo dormir, ¿y qué mejor cosa que pasar tiempo contigo?... –Dijo ruborizada.

Se recostó al lado de Edmund y lo abrazó con fuerza del cuello. Él hizo lo mismo y se quedó observandola.

- Michelle... -Dijo luego de un momento pensativo.

- ¿Sí?

-Tú… ¿Estás enamorada de mí, verdad? -Preguntó y se sintió igual que un niño pequeño. Michelle bajó la mirada, que un segundo después volvió a posarse en aquellos ojos negros.

- Sí, lo estoy, Edmund... -Respondió con tranquilidad. -¿Tú estás enamorado de mí?

- Pues... sí. -Dijo él, y soltó una risita. –Creo que ya te lo dije aquella tarde de lluvia, ¿No?

- Lo sé. Pero a veces los sentimientos cambian, ¿Sabes? Pueden fortalecerse, o pueden debilitarse. –Explicó ella con seriedad. Edmund asintió pensativo.

- Tengo miedo, ¿Sabes? Miedo a que te vayas, miedo a irme, miedo a perderte... –Dijo él rompiendo el silencio nuevamente.

- Yo también temo eso, Ed... pero es algo que escapa de nosotros. -Dijo Michelle con tristeza.

- Lo sé.

Luego de esto, no volvieron a pronunciar una palabra en toda la noche, y entre caricias o besos, se quedaron dormidos.


	14. Celos

Michelle abrió sus ojos, e inmediatamente reconoció aquella cama. Y no era la de ella.

Miró a su lado pero no había nadie, así que se incorporó y se estiró. ¿Qué hora sería?

Salió silenciosamente del cuarto... sería una vergüenza que alguien la viera, pues pensarían cualquier cosa.

Cerró la puerta, pero su mano ni siquiera alcanzó a despegarse del picaporte, que alguien la sorprendió.

- ¡Mich! -Dijo una voz masculina. La chica cerró los ojos con un gesto de dolor y volteó.

- Cas... -Comenzó, pero notó que se trataba de Edmund. -¡Qué susto me diste! -Reprochó y Ed soltó una carcajada.

- Es que te veías graciosa saliendo en puntitas. -Explicó.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo. -Regañó ella, y suspiró. -¿Ya desayunaron todos?

- Sí, ya es media mañana. -Informó él. -Pediré que te preparen algo.

- Gracias Ed. -Sonrió Michelle. -Voy a bañarme... -Dijo, y se miró el vestido. -Vaya que está arrugado.

- Lo está. Eso pasa por acostarte vestida... la próxima, usa tu piyama... O... -Dijo el castaño y le guiñó el ojo.

- No intentes seducirme, Edmund. -Dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco, y luego soltó una risa. -¡Voy a apurarme!

Dicho esto, la joven fue a su cuarto, y Edmund bajó a la cocina con una gran sonrisa.

Ese día Michelle usó un vestido de color beige, y decidió recogerse el cabello. El clima era bastante caluroso.

Tomó su desayuno, y salió al jardín para tomar aire fresco.

- Hey, bella durmiente. -Escuchó a sus espaldas.

- ¿Disculpa? -Dijo ella y luego soltó una risa.

- Buenos días. -Sonrió Caspian.

- Buenos días Cas. -Saludó Michelle.

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? -Preguntó el joven.

- Claro.

Ambos caminaron hasta un banco de piedra que estaba en medio del jardín y allí se sentaron.

- ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó Michelle.

- Nada... -Dijo Caspian riendo. -Es que, siento que... desde lo que pasó aquella tarde... nuestra relación se estropeó. -Explicó apenado.

- Lo sé... ya no volvimos a hablar. -Dijo ella haciendo memoria.

- Y eso no me gusta nada. -Dijo él. -Siento mucho haberte... besado.

- Mmm... está bien Caspian... pero... simplemente sentí que no eras para mí, ¿Sabes? -Explicó Michelle, incómoda. Él soltó un suspiro.

- Fue un impulso. -Excusó. -Al fin y al cabo creo que no tendré una Reina jamás. -Soltó una risa que delataba vergüenza.

- ¡Por favor! Eres encantador. -Halagó ella. -Eres el clásico príncipe perfecto de los cuentos que solía leer en mi mundo. -Comentó ella riendo. Caspian sonrió, pero eso no duró mucho.

- ¿Y por qué no te gusto? -Preguntó mirándola a la cara. Michelle se sorprendió.

- Pues... pues porque... -Pensó, pero no encontró una buena razón por la que él no le gustara. La única era porque le gustaba Edmund.

- Porque estás enamorada de Edmund. -Dijo él moviendo la cabeza y mirando el pasto frente a ellos.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? -Preguntó ella.

- Porque desaparecen juntos, porque anoche te ví entrando a su cuarto, porque se miran todo el tiempo... -Explicó él.

- ¿Me viste? -Dijo ella y sonó más a una exclamación que a una pregunta.

- Sí. -Respondió él riendo. -¿Qué fuíste a hacer?

- Nada, sólo me despedí de él. -Explicó Michelle.

- Ah... y esa despedida duró hasta esta mañana. -Dijo Caspian riendo.

- ¿También me viste?

- Lucy y yo, a decir verdad.

- Oh, demonios. -Se quejó ella.

- Pero nadie dirá nada. Finjamos que ustedes no se gustan. -Respondió Caspian y Michelle le dio un empujón suave. Ambos se echaron a reír.

- Te quiero Cas. -Dijo ella y se abrazaron sonrientes.

- Yo también. A pesar de que me rechaces por un malhumorado como Ed. -Bromeó.

- ¡Ya calla!

Los dos pasaron un buen rato juntos. El que no pasaba un buen rato era Edmund, que los observaba desde una ventana.

A la hora de almorzar, Caspian y Michelle volvieron al Castillo. Comieron todos juntos. Edmund estaba más callado de lo normal... pero ya todos sabían lo que eso significaba.

Luego del almuerzo, Ed se retiró a su cuarto, pero Michelle lo siguió.

- ¿Qué pasa que estás tan aislado? -Preguntó al joven mientras lo seguía por el pasillo.

- Nada... -Dijo con calma.

- Vamos, Ed. Te conozco. -Dijo ella y se adelantó para ponerse frente a él y rodearle el cuello con sus brazos.

- Nada. -Dijo Ed mirando a otro lado, lo que se le hacía difícil.

- ¿Nada nada? -Preguntó ella nuevamente, acercándose a su rostro.

- Nada... nada... -Repitió Edmund mirándole los labios, que cada vez se le acercaban más.

Michelle rozó sus labios con los de él, pero se separó.

- ¡Ya dime! -Insistió.

- ¿De qué hablaban con Caspian esta mañana? -Dijo él con seriedad.

- ¿Estuviste espiando? -Volvió a preguntar Michelle.

- Sólo los ví riendo y abrazándose alegremente. -Dijo desviando la mirada, en tono de burla.

- No pasa nada, Edmund. -Respondió ella con seriedad.

- Si tú lo dices...

- ¿No confías en mí? -Preguntó.

- Sí confío... -Dijo él de mala gana.

- Entonces no te tienes que preocupar. -Afirmó.

- Como digas... -Suspiró él y se encerró a su cuarto.

Michelle se quedó parada en medio del pasillo, bastante sorprendida por la actitud de Edmund. La había dejado sola.

- Como quieras. -Murmuró ella molesta y fue a su cuarto.

Se desplomó sobre la cama, pero pronto volvió a levantarse para dirigirse al balcón. Allí se quedó pensativa, con la mirada en el horizonte.

Casi media hora estuvo así, pero escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta de su habitación.

"Ya se arrepintió." Pensó Michelle, y abrió la puerta, pero se encontró con Caspian.

- ¿Cas?

- Hola de nuevo. -Sonrió. -Me preguntaba si te gustaría venir con Lucy y conmigo a visitar a unos amigos.

- Mm claro. -Dijo ella sonriente.

Los tres cabalgaron hasta la casa de unos enanos y pasaron el resto de la tarde ahí.

Volvieron en cuanto oscureció, y luego de dejar a los animales en su lugar, entraron al castillo.

Cenaron juntos pero sin Edmund, pues parece que ya había cenado.

Agotados por el paseo y la cabalgata, Lucy y Caspian se fueron a dormir.

Michelle no quería, pero hizo lo mismo.

Entró al baño y se puso su ropa de dormir, resignada a que nada pasaría con Edmund hasta el día siguiente.


End file.
